Bases of Operations
' Bases of Operations' The Magician's Tower- this extra-dimensional tower could house a large team, including very large characters like Motrax, whilst also being capable of flight and space-flight. It was briefly used as a HQ/transport by Team Titan during the Magician's brief tenure on the team, and was commonly but not exclusively used by the Infinity Society. The tower could hang in place in the sky and also be turned invisible. The tower is part of the Infinite Castle at the heart of the Reality Nexus where the Magician's race calls home. Magnus's Mansion- created by the 'mad' scientist Magnus Magnusson, this mansion was notorious for being mechanical, having its own giant spider-like legs and cannons that it could deploy. It contained the group of experiments Magnus had created called The Rejects. It most notable use was during a fake 'Martian Invasion' during Infinity Society, where the Puppet possessed the mansion and used it to fight off the war machines. The Infinite Society Mansion- this mansion in London was bought by members of the society with money and status, and used as an occasional point of call at first on a mission, and then kept in order to raise Charles Black and Iron Jack, whilst The Gentleman was hunting down Jack. The mansion was later turned by the 'Monster' Society into a training school for circus performers, as a means of sheltering super-beings found by the Society. The mansion had no exceptional qualities. The Aim of Artemis- the transport/base of operations of the Olympian, Iphigeneia, sent by Zeus to hunt down Prometheus. When the original crew, besides Iphigeneia were killed on the original incarnation of the space-faring Salvage Squad's first mission, the ship became their ship, until it's eventual destruction. The ship did not possess hyper-space flight capabilities, and took approximately five years to get to Olympus from Earth. It had a set of fifty plasma batteries to defend itself with. [[Blitzkrieg Island|'Blitzkrieg Island']]/Titan Island- a floating, cloaking artificial island used as the base of operations of Blitzkrieg, arch-nemesis of Team Titan. The base was taken over by Team Titan on their first mission, and served as their base for a decade, until Blitzkrieg returned and destroyed it. The base was recreated with the Reanium by Blitzkrieg and used again as Blitzkrieg's based during Team Titan Think Tank, but when the heroes fought back, the Island eventually crash landed and was torn to pieces. The island had a strong force-field and a single plasma cannon at the bottom. It had a Dimensional Chamber, nuclear reactors to power it, and under Team Titan's tenancy, a whole range of accommodation, '''SWORD Base- '''the underwater base operated by the now defunct high-tech anti-superhuman defence organisation, SWORD. It was destroyed during it's first appearance when the Kraan attacked it. The base was found in 2024 and repaired as the base of the Team Titan of that era, but eventually suffered its old fate when Blitzkrieg attacked. The base had no functional defences when rebuilt, but the team did make use of ten Optech robots they found. '''The Megaplex- '''the massive skyscraper which served as the base for the Mega-Heroes, noticeable for the large M at the top. It could potentially house hundreds, had several floors of labs, living quarters and training facilities, cells protected by energy grids, and a non-lethal defence system which could translocate the energy grids anywhere in the building to trap intruders. It had a dome force-field which could cover the building, but even it was not strong enough to hold of a swarm of 50 missiles, and was destroyed during the events of Team Titan Think Tank. The base was used by the Tyrants during their series as a base when it was abandoned by the Mega-Heroes, after they became vigilantes when they refused to join the Global Superhuman Peacekeeping Directive. '''Prometheus Base- '''this building was created by the hero Tommy Gunn, named in the honour of Titan City's founder. When Titan Island was destroyed, Gunn offered his Base to the team, in return for membership, and became a long-standing member. The base was hidden in a cliffside along Titan City's Western Beach and projected a hologram to it appeared to be made of rock. It could deploy non-lethal sonic cannons externally and internally for defence. It could house up to 20 people, and was notorious for its holographic training room, The Rumble Room. The base was laid to ruin, but still structurally sound, and abandoned, after a vicious attack by Team Terror in the 90s. Team Terror's successors, The Coalition, took over the base during the events of Team Titan Reborn. The Rajah transmuted the base to give it spider-like legs and the ability to burrow through the ground, but eventually, Team Titan took the base back, and Planet Titan used it as a base for all of their first series, and at the end of the series, the base became sentient as The Red merged with it, becoming 'Red Prometheus.' The consciousness ended up exiting the base, and the base continued to be used as a stationary one by both Director Waterstone, Planet Titan and Team Titan Prime. As goes the fate of super-hero bases, the base was taken over and turned into a giant robot by a fusion of Kaan'Qsst and Wrench, and had to be destroyed. '''The Core- '''at the heart of Titan City lies the core, both the centre point for the now destroyed computer matrix of the DAMOCLES defence system, once represented by the cheery hologram DAVE, and also the home of a massive laboratory system. The base is beneath the ground and connected into the sewer system via many secret entrances and exits. It has been used on and off as the base of many different Team Titan incarnations. Though it was not destroyed, it was occupied by the Kraan in 2024. '''Titan Bluffs- '''a mansion built by the hero Hermes, which, in homage to Tommy Gunn, when Team Titan was Reborn in the 2000s, he let them use as a base of operations. The mansion was surrounded by statues of Greek 'mythological' figures which concealed electrical beam weapons within them, and the base became rather infamous for the secret underground superhuman power containment prison it housed. The mansion still stands, though Team Titan were forced to flee it when Blitzkrieg took over Titan City with nanites.